


What Friends are For

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Loneliness leads Maxie and Sam to take things to the next level.





	What Friends are For

Sam closed the door. Her pussy was soaking wet. She sat down on her sofa and sighed. Jason had just left, and she'd almost given in to her feeling for him, but, as usual, they were interrupted, and Jason had to go down to the PCPD to answer some questions. It felt like their timing was never right.

Sam heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up and opened it, hoping it was Jason. It was Maxie instead.

"Hey," Sam said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Maxie said. "I haven't seen you in a while, and since my parents are watching James tonight, I thought I'd come over and see if we could fit in some girl time. I probably should have called first though. If you're busy..."

"No," Sam said. "Come on in. I'm glad for the company. Any big plans I had for the night are over now."

"What's that mean?" Maxie asked.

"I don't even want to think about it," Sam said. "Have a seat. Could you handle a glass of wine?"

"Always," Maxie said.

Maxie sat on the sofa as Sam poured them each a glass of wine. Maxie was happy she could spend some time with Sam. Lulu was busy with a story, and it was lonely in her apartment. She had purposely not called before coming over. She knew Sam would have a harder time refusing if Maxie was at her door. 

Sam handed Maxie her glass and sat down beside her. She was happy Maxie was there, but also a bit disappointed. She was horny as hell and needed some relief, and if Maxie hadn't come when she did, she'd be pleasuring herself right now. 

"Is everything okay?" Maxie asked. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine," Sam said. "Jason came over but had to leave."

"How are things between you two?" Maxie asked.

"Fine," Sam said. "He's a very patient man. I love that about him."

"You're worth it," Maxie said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. I was about to reward his patience tonight and just give in, but we were interrupted. I am so frustrated."

"Sexually?" Maxie asked.

Sam took a sip of wine. "I guess you could say that."

"I understand," Maxie said. "With Nathan gone, I have had that feeling way too often."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "I know that has to be tough."

"It is," Maxie said. "But there are other ways to get relief. Still, it is hard for me. Even my dreams are affected."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Maxie hesitated. She had said too much, but needed to confide in someone.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul what I'm about to say," Maxie said.

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "I can keep a secret."

"Okay," Maxie said. "I've been dreaming about Lulu."

"What kind of dreams?" Sam asked.

"The kind in which, to put it bluntly, my face is buried between her legs."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh. That is putting it bluntly."

Maxie blushed. "Sorry, it is just weird. I mean, I've always been attracted to women, but it is nothing I've ever explored."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Sam asked.

Maxie sighed. "She's my best friend. I love her. But now I'm attracted to her, and I'm not sure what that means. I know she's married and this is wrong, but Dante's been away for so long. Sometimes I think about telling her how I feel. Even if we just spent one night together, I know it would be amazing."

"I don't know what to say," Sam said.

"And I don't know what to do," Maxie said. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Sam said.

"Have you ever been with another woman?"

"No," Sam said. "I've thought about it, sure, but I tend to prefer men. I kind of wish I had experimented more when I was younger though."

"Me too," Maxie said.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit as they continued drinking their wine. Maxie hadn't intended to say so much to Sam, but now that she had, she was getting wet. And it didn't help that Maxie was sitting beside one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. 

Sam noticed Maxie staring at her. "What?"

Maxie looked away and quickly finished her drink.

"I was just thinking about something," Maxie said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know," Maxie said.

"I do," Sam said. "Spill."

"Well, you know how I said I was attracted to women?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I was just thinking about how you are one of them," Maxie said. "I mean, you're seriously hot."

Now Sam was blushing. She put her empty glass down on the table and then gave Maxie a small smile.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Maxie gave her a nervous smile back.

Sam wasn't sure what was happening. Was Maxie coming on to her? It seemed like it. But as she looked at the beautiful blonde, she realized the image of them together wasn't exactly distasteful. In fact, it was the opposite.

"Are you hitting on me?" Sam asked.

Maxie met her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just lonely. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You don't have to apologize," Sam said.

Maxie's eyes widened a bit. "I don't?"

Sam nodded. "I'm flattered. Really. And if it wasn't for Jason, I would be tempted. I mean, I am tempted. You are gorgeous, and I am so horny right now."

"But you and Jason aren't back together yet, right?" Maxie asked.

"Not yet," Sam said.

Maxie leaned forward. "Then anything that happened between us now wouldn't be wrong, would it?"

Sam looked at Maxie again, taking in just how beautiful and sexy her friend was. Her panties were soaking wet. She imagined Maxie's were too. She glanced at Maxie's thighs, and her mouth started to water. 

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Maxie said. "Please."

Sam couldn't take it any longer. "Let's go to my bedroom."

Sam took Maxie's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. At this point, she was almost completely lost in lust.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Sam stopped and pulled Maxie in for a kiss. She need this. She needed Maxie.

Maxie stepped back and looked at Sam in wonder. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Maxie asked. "I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship."

"It won't," Sam said, annoyed that Maxie was even questioning this. "Now, get undressed before I tear those clothes off you."

Maxie smiled and quickly disrobed as Sam did the same. 

"What's next?" Maxie asked.

Sam pushed Maxie down on the bed and quickly got on top of her. She kissed her lips again. forcing her tongue inside as deep as it would go. Sam then kissed Maxie's breasts and started working her way down her body.

It wasn't long before Sam's mouth was over Maxie's pussy. She'd never seen anything more beautiful. Unable to resist any longer, Sam dove in, tasting her friend for the first time. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted.

Maxie couldn't help moaning in pleasure as her friend ate her out. She couldn't believe this was Sam's first time eating pussy. No one had ever made her feel this much pleasure. It wasn't long before Maxie exploded. Sam eagerly licked up all the cum, then crawled forward and kissed Maxie again, letting her friend taste herself. 

"Wow," Sam said as she fell back beside Maxie. "You are so delicious."

"Thanks," Maxie said. "Mind if I return the favor?"

Sam smiled. "Consider me an all you can eat buffet, Maxie. Dig in."

Maxie wasted no time in rolling on top of Sam. She had long admired her friend's perfect figure. Being able to explore it, to have it all to herself, was heaven. 

"Lower," Sam said.

Maxie did as directed and headed to Sam's soaking wet pussy. The scent was intoxicating. Maxie gave it a tentative first lick, and after savoring Sam's flavor, Maxie began furiously shoving her tongue inside Sam, trying to go as deep as she could. It wasn't long before Sam's cum was all in her mouth. Maxie didn't want it to end and kept licking, bringing Sam to another orgasm. She moved up and kissed Sam.

Maxie starred into her friend's eyes. She was too beautiful for words.

"You are so yummy," Maxie said. "Thank you."

Sam smiled. "That's what friends are for."

"I don't want this to end," Maxie said.

Sam didn't either. She kissed Maxie again. She wasn't sure what the future held for them. All she knew is that she needed a second helping of Maxie Jones and was about to have it.


End file.
